Underneath it All: Soresubete no Shitajiki
by Ryusaki
Summary: Underneath it All: (Soresubete no Shitajiki) is a SasuNaru pairing. Alot of stuff will happen later on in the story.
1. Cold Winter Days

Underneath it All: (Soresubete no Shitajiki)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't sue me don't copy this. If I did own Naruto, I would make it into pure yaoi smut. Have a great day.  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Today sucked I was stuck in my English 9 classroom for 3 hours during a lockdown because some "Casey Thomas" kid dropped a (quick silver) mercury thermometer in the science section of the school. Lucky Me, I got to read a book that I already read. Animal Farm is a good book but when you are forced to reread it. it sucks. Now, while I write I shall sing to myself the Beasts of England, well I will listen to Akeboshi and Hamtarou. OMG THE HORROR! X_X Hitori ja Nai (You Are Not Alone) is a better song! ^_^ I also happen to like Watashi no Tamegoyaki, the ending to Dragon Half. I need to start writing I have been singing Watashi no Tamegoyaki and Hitori ja Nai for about 20 minutes!  
  
It was a rainy day, Naruto sighed as he walked in the rain to school. Everyone else had umbrellas or cars if they had rich enough parents to drive them. He on the other hand was the hero of the whole village yet the poorest of them all. His blonde hair dripped with the liquid substance raining from above. It felt somewhat refreshing after his early morning cardiovascular exercise. He felt lightheaded though and sneezed loudly and abruptly, a few of his classmates turned to glare at him as they walked together in a group to keep warm.  
  
Why did they abhor him so? He reflected to himself. As he walked by the local food market he stared in envy, as he watched some of his classmates purchasing rations for their lunch. Her stared down at the ground, realizing he had no money for the month and would have to bear with it for a while. Yet his stomach told him otherwise and growled fangoriously. On the other side of the road walked Sasuke, he noticed the boy and how he seemed more hungry than usual.  
  
"Hum." he said. He tended to notice, and also the only one to notice, that Naruto was a bit paler other than his red flushed cheeks and nose from which snot hung from. He laughed slightly to himself about this.  
  
A few days later at school, Naruto could barley keep his eyes open and only felt worse. Without a source of nutrition and no money for the medicine his cold only greatened and with that so did his suffering. During the middle of class his excused himself to the bathroom, Iruka did not mind because he knew Naruto had been feeling ill.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and Naruto still did not come back Iruka sent Sasuke to go check on him and make sure he did not leave the school.  
  
Sasuke grunted at this but did not seem to pull up much of a fight. All the girls glared at Iruka and Sakura was the first to jump up stating: "Sasuke should not have to lower himself to Naruto's level! If he leaves then he should be responsible for that! Sasuke should not have to fetch him back!"  
  
With this Iruka wished that Kakashi were back from his trip to the Village of Hidden Mist.  
  
"It doesn't matter I will go check on the dead last." And with that Sasuke walked out of the room. 


	2. Two Notches in A Belt, Le garçon avec la...

Naruto leaned in front of the toilet as he threw up his stomach acid and blood, a sign that he hadn't eaten in so long his acids were eating away at his stomach, the room smelt of blood and vinegary like acid. Naruto heard the door open.  
  
'Shit..' He thought to himself.  
  
Sasuke came in and also smelt the blood. He became a bit sick and his eyes narrowed into little slits. He walked up to where Naruto was.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side and acted very cool and collective though it hurt him to see his teammate in such a condition.  
  
Naruto turned to him with an ill look.  
  
"What do you want?" Sasuke could see that Naruto had made two new notches in his belt, which was too large for him.  
  
"Iruka told me to check on you it have been thirty minutes..."  
  
Naruto only stood there, only to turn around to throw up in the toilet yet again and wobbled slightly and began to fall backwards. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's waist from the rear.  
  
"You ought to go home." Sasuke said these words so caringly though he was not that aware of what he had said.  
  
'Did I just care for Naruto?' he questioned himself.  
  
Both of them blushed at the same time.  
  
"Why do you care...?" Naruto questioned Sasuke his blonde bangs covered his eyes and caused a shadow over them.  
  
"... Care about what?" Sasuke replied.  
  
"Why do you care fore me? I am your rival remember? You and me are fighting over Sakura..." Naruto said as his eyes watered up.  
  
"You aren't in any condition to even fight Naruto, why haven't you eaten?"  
  
There was about 5 minutes before Sasuke noticed Naruto had fallen sound asleep in his pastel coloured, girlish arms. Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him down to the school exit and told a nomadic student from Iruka's class to tell him Naruto and him went home.  
  
When he finally got into Naruto's dismal excuse for a home, with the chipped plaster walls and ceiling, along with a rugged hirsute carpeted floor, he lay Naruto onto the small pity sofa which showed main signs of wear and tear over the years it had been used.  
  
He looked for a bedspread but alas he could not find one, he didn't want his friend to get cold and get worse so he took off his shirt and used that as the blanket's substitution.  
  
Sasuke walked up to the large sliding glass door that lead to a small balcony with rusted railing and a small plant in the corner which looked similar to a lily of the valley, a flower similar to that of a blue bell only tinted white. His black hair really made his pale white chest more noticeable and his abdomen very built.  
  
He could notice a striking young woman walking by and another following her yelling out: "Reicheru! Wait for me!" the girl running towards the woman slipped and fell into a puddle. "Ano...?" Both the young ninja girls starred up to see a boy without a shirt gleaming down at them. Sasuke flushed when he could see down their shirts and notice their well-developed maturity. Reicheru gave him thumbs up to be funny then started to walk off with the younger girl. Sasuke starred then twitched slightly then turned back to the sleeping Naruto, he thought it was funny for a moment how he thought Naruto was more eye-catching than that of the two girls.  
  
'What am I thinking? I shouldn't feel that way.' He turned away again to stare out the window. But he knew that he had had feelings for Naruto ever since he first met him.  
  
He went into the kitchen and then looked for some food he could cook for his friend in need. Nothing was to be found but maybe a few pieces of rice, which were stuck to a bowl in the sink.  
  
He went over to Naruto who sort of looked like a latent dog in his sleep though more passive this time. He knew he loved him, like Naruto loved Sakura. Sasuke grinned and knowing unerringly what he was doing got ready to give Naruto a full lip locked when suddenly the words:  
  
"Sasuke... Don't leave me... please..." passed through Naruto's cold violet lips. Sasuke's eyes widened and started to fill up with tears yet he held them back on account it would go against his character. He grunted then left the house to go buy some food, completely forgetting his shirt. 


	3. Pomegrates

It took a while for Sasuke to get somewhere, realizing he left his shirt up in Naruto's apartment when he was six blocks away he decided to walk through the alleyways.  
  
When he reached the market he looked around for a place to buy some food and one of his trademark turtle collared black shirts.  
  
He was strong-willed to buy Naruto some ramen, but after much deliberation thought that he should have something more nutritious. (A.N: What is more nutritious than RAMEN?!) He bought the ingredients to make misou soup, and bought two pomegrates.  
  
When he got back to Naruto's house Naruto was sitting up against his sofa still a little monotonous and did not really notice that Sasuke came in. Naruto had Sasuke's trademark shirt on over his attention-grabbing orange coat, he was trying to keep warm.  
  
"Hey I brought you food, why don't you have any?"  
  
Naruto took his attention off the wall he was presently staring at then turned to Sasuke and stared with his blue loving eyes.  
  
Sasuke flushed and used the grocery bag to hide his near idiom. Naruto stood up and took the groceries from him and noticed the pomegrates.  
  
"What are these?" he questioned the other boy.  
  
"They are fruits that are supposed to fortify your soul and health. According to the bible, the Promised Land flowered with milk and honey. But the Promised Land was even, more than that. It was a cornucopia over flowing with all kinds of healthful, healing foods. .A land of wheat and barley, and vines, and fig trees and pomegrates: a land of oil olive and honey, a land wherein thou shall eat bread without scarceness, thou shall not lack any thing in it.. (Deut 8:8)"  
  
Uzumaki stared, stupefied and almost to the point of drooling. Sasuke starred his mouth dry. He put his hand to Naruto's burning pale face. At this time there was no need for words. Naruto did not know how to act in response, but a few moments of silence had conceded and he pulled away to put the food in the kitchen. Sasuke stood there his heart felt compressed. When Naruto came back he weakly walked over to his sofa and told Sasuke to come and sit down with him. Sasuke did so; he would do anything right now in his stage of confusion. Naruto stared at him with his unfathomable pool cerulean eyes, and asked if Sasuke was okay. "Do you like me, or Sakura?" Sasuke randomly asked. Naruto stared contemplating. "I don't know, do you like me?" he lifted his head up and leaned closer to Sasuke. Naruto kissed Sasuke on his left side of his face. "I don't know what I am feeling now, maybe it is just my empty stomach. or my empty heart." 


	4. A Week for the Begotten

Sasuke starred at Naruto for a few moments. This was the most confusing thing that had ever happened to him. One minute Naruto is backing up and feels miles away, the next it feels as if he is in heat.  
  
"Why can't you make sense?" Sasuke asked Naruto.  
  
"I love you, Naruto, or at least I think I do. Maybe I am just really worried for you right now. Why don't you have any food? Why the lack of money?" Sasuke perilously neared the fair-haired headed boy's self, positioning his arms on either side.  
  
"I just don't, I live on my own how can I get money other than those low class jobs like finding cats and running errands for people?" Naruto turned his eyes away and tried not to look depressed.  
  
"Well I will go and make you dinner if you want, it is the least I could do." Sasuke grunted and turned away.  
  
Naruto remained silent during the dinner, misou soup, and those to idle pomegrates that sat on the counter top.  
  
Sasuke tried many of times to break the silence but then would back off and stare at his soup a little longer.  
  
Finally Naruto spoke: "Why are you hesitant in eating the soup?" Naruto squinted his eyes and pointed to the chipped white bowl, which was situated below Sasuke's chest.  
  
Sasuke starred up at him for a moment finally taking his eyes off of the malleable toufu and scallion, which floated on top of the soup's brown liquid surface.  
  
"It is too hot." Sasuke said then stared back down at his food. He then noticed that Naruto had also not even as so much touched his dinner. "And what prêt ell would your excuse be Naru-kun?" Sasuke toyed with the boy trying to get him to become conscious of feelings and true desires from deep within.  
  
Naruto did not answer and then just started to eat as slowly as he could. Occasionally his blue eye would meet the pale flesh around the collar of Sasuke's neck, and when Sasuke glanced at him in a questionable way he would snort then start eating again.  
  
The sun had set and the most beautiful moon rose up from the west and when it shined down into the window onto the two boys little blue speckles would meet there almost ghostly pale bodies. Naruto stood up and turned on a light taking away the lust of the moment. Sasuke shrugged again. When both had finished he offered to bring the bowls to the sink, he sighed as he propped both bowls in the rusted sink.  
  
It would be too dark for him to saunter home soon. He didn't want to leave Naruto's house though. A voice from within him told him to stay and be with the sickly boy. He could hear Naruto who had walked into the other room humming to: Copperia no Hitsugi. Sasuke laughed and tried to sing to the tune of Kirei na Kanjou. (AN: these are Noir Tunes)  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Naruto went to answer it and as he peeked his blonde head out of the door he saw Iruka.  
  
"Ne, Iruka-Sensei, what brings you here?" Naruto blinked twice and tried to pull a smile on the older boy. (AN: well he is more of a man but..)  
  
"Naruto is Sasuke here? I want to talk to you both." Naruto blinked and then nodded. He closed to door for one moment then Iruka heard a: "NE! Sasuke! Iruka is here! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Iruka could not help but laugh, as he pictured in his mind Sasuke playing Nurse and wife for the little blonde headed demon.  
  
Naruto reopened the door and then let Iruka in. They all sat in the small living room. "Naruto, Kakashi has told me that he will be away for about another week, and starting today, he said it would be best that you all that is, Sasuke, Sakura and you stay together." Iruka sort of looked a bit sheepish at the two boys.  
  
"You came here to tell us that?" Naruto said yawning a feeling a little bit better once the misou soup had settled in his stomach.  
  
"Well, that is not all of it... Kakashi told me you should all have a new lesson seeing to as you all staying in my class helping out the younger to- be ninja wouldn't teach you anything and weaken your newly found skills... he suggested you should learn to live together. And seeing to as Sasuke is already here, and I called Sakura to come here within the hour..."  
  
"Are you telling ME I have to share my house with Sasuke?! Sakura can stay but he should go! I don't want another guy in this house!"  
  
Iruka blinked and smiled slightly, keeping his manly façade. "Yes, but you really have no choice Naruto, Kakashi gave him explicit orders to make sure you pull though with this."  
  
Then again, Naruto thought it would not be that bad. Sasuke had been rather kindly to the boy lately, though the reason he quivered at the thought of made him revolt to Kakashi's idea. Sakura walked into the room, the door had been slightly ajar so she allowed herself in.  
  
She also looked a little peeved. "I get to share a room with Sasuke!" those were the first words that were released through her pink lips. Naruto stared; he only had his bedroom and the living room. "And you can't watch me change! So I demand I have my own bathroom!" she did not view her surroundings before saying these things so Naruto tried to forgive her obnoxiousness in advance. This though made Sasuke very mad, he loathed the way Sakura treated Naruto at times but he only gave out a mere sigh.  
  
"Naruto doesn't have a palace you know." Sasuke finally said something.  
  
Sakura looked around then placed her bag on the floor. Everyone took the silence as an apology and then Iruka left.  
  
Sakura finally sat down on one of the chairs thou it was covered in dust and cobwebs. She brushed off the seat of it with a cloth that had been placed against the back of the sofa. For the remained hour of that day, it was already 11:00, they all sat in the living room placing casual glances on one another.  
  
"I should go make my bed," Naruto stood up. "You both can share my room, I can sleep on the sofa." Naruto stared at the floor giving no sign of emotion.  
  
"We could alternate if you want," Sasuke said leaning against the sofa and pushing his chest into the folds of a pillow he had just picked up.  
  
"No it's fine, I don't want you to feel odd, and you should both feel like you're at home." He walked into his room and made him bed and flattened out every diminutive curvature and bump that pushed up adjacent to the covers. He picked up all his hentai magazines and placed them under his bed hidden from Sakura and Sasuke's view.  
  
He then padded out into the living room and told then they could go and sleep. Sakura rose from the chair and stretched then picked up her navy blue silk bag then carried it down a small corridor into the modest space that Naruto called his own. Sasuke lay on the settee for a few moments. Contemplating. Naruto's dirty clothes sagged down and his hair moved slightly in the breeze that had escaped from the exterior or the building through the windows.  
  
Sasuke stood up and then stared into those endless deep-sea cerulean eyes once more. "Thank you for not being rude dead last." Sasuke simpered then walked into the room with Sakura where she would sleep on the floor for what was left of the night.  
  
"This will be a long week..." Naruto whimpered as he laid himself onto the couch. 


	5. Makeout Session 1: Cookies in the Kitche...

Naruto squirmed around on the sofa, two days had already gone by, and he found it harder to sleep at nighttime. 'It's all because of that damn dream' Naruto said recalling what happened the initial night. He dreamed Sasuke had been covered in his own lake of blood, and Naruto's own hands which held blood-spattered kunai knives had been tainted with this innocent boy's blood, it made Naruto ailing to think of this, every infinitesimal second he became more into heat and manhood thinking of Sasuke.  
  
Naruto sat up in the sofa; he decided to confront Sasuke again. He did not want to prolong neither Sasuke nor his suffering. Walking from the living room into his bedroom seemed like it took years, every step he would take and every move he would make he felt as if the gravity of the earth had augmented, he had even ached 'there'. He opened the door slightly his nose pushing against the edge trying to peek in.  
  
He could not see a thing, when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark night he could only make out Sakura and her breaths against her blankets. 'Where is Sasuke?' he turned around thinking maybe he was just sleeping on the other side of the bed when all of a sudden he felt a breath on his bare naked chest. Sasuke right before him kneeled starring at his navel his mouth dry.  
  
"Sasuke. what are you doing out.." before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke closed the door to his room then pulled Naruto into the kitchen and onto the floor where he pinned him down.  
  
"Naru...to...kun" Sasuke said with a sad but deep voice. "Ha---Hai?" Naruto said quietly his voice squeaked faintly. Sasuke neared the boy, and then Naruto could feel Sasuke's own warm flesh against his own. It was welcoming to the both of them. Sasuke let go and signaled Naruto to sit up against the closest cupboard. As he did this Sasuke parted both Naruto's legs and grabbed at his pants, Naruto groaned slightly. Naruto leaned forward and reached for Sasuke's shorts both stood up pulling each other's pants down. Sasuke stared at Naruto's sex and grinned then pushed him against the wall. Naruto's face flushed a bright pink and the boy did with him as he wished.  
  
Naruto moaned slightly and Sasuke continued his work. Bliss filled the room and Naruto soon began to see the world the way anyone would with rose tinted eyes, finally he had found happiness. Sasuke interpreted his thoughts by licking Naruto from neck to his belly line. Another moan came from Naruto but both tried to keep quiet so Sakura did not wake up. Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto's sex and began nipping at the tip of the skin. This sent Naruto's spine a shot of adrenaline. The room began to heat up and Naruto moaned loudly and his seed entered Sasuke's mouth.  
  
"Nani?" they heard a faint voice from Sakura. The scurried into the living room with their clothes and got dressed and quickly as they could. Rubbing her eyes, the pink-headed girl walked into the kitchen and blinked when she saw nothing... until she stared down at the floor and noticed a wet spot, it was still too shadowy to see what it really was so she knelt down. "Kore ha nani de aruka?" (What is this?) Sasuke gasped and decided to smack Naruto so Sakura would have her attention drawn off the white matter on the floor and walk into the living room.  
  
"ITAI! SASUKE NO BAKA!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice. He could faintly make out Sasuke's face and one of his eyes winking. Then Naruto knew what was going on as Sakura ran into the area.  
  
"Naruto-kun stop being mean to Sasuke!" He yelled at the blonde headed boy. It was still too dark to see and thank goodness because Sasuke's face had been covered in seed. (AN: heh heh ^^v)  
  
"Try and be quiet Naruto some of us are trying to sleep." And with those last words Sakura walked casually back into the bedroom and called it in for the night once more. But both boys took this opportunity to clean up the seed in the kitchen, and while scrubbing the floor down with damp washcloths and some old soap Naruto found in one of the old cupboards he could make out what was on Sasuke's façade so he pulled Sasuke up to his own face.  
  
"You are so sloppy." He said foxily then licked the residue off of Sasuke's lips and visage. 


End file.
